


Witnessing The Narrative

by anotherfngrl



Series: The Alexander Hamilton D/s Verse [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Background Poly, Bisexual Male Character, Corporal Punishment, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Discipline, Domestic Discipline, Friendship, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Voyeurism, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfngrl/pseuds/anotherfngrl
Summary: Hercules Mulligan witnesses Alex getting in trouble with Burr for the first time.He thinks he might actually really approve of his best friend's new Dom.***This is a oneshot set in my D/s verse. If you haven't read the verse, this is set in the future, where instead of dueling, Alex and Aaron worked things out and admitted their feelings.
Relationships: (background), Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton & Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton & Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: The Alexander Hamilton D/s Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919644
Comments: 24
Kudos: 34





	Witnessing The Narrative

**Author's Note:**

> Here's that oneshot that Work For It accidentally spawned!!
> 
> Also: I've got a "Christmas fic" written that I'm totally going to publish throughout December. It's got lots of Washingdad and Alex Not Dealing With Important Things, as well as Washington-Hamilton family fluff! It's my Christmas gift to my lovely readers.
> 
> But I also really want to do "advent fic", and I was thinking I'd do it in this verse. I need prompts! They can be characters, combos of characters, pairings, multis, whatever you want, and a word or phrase prompt. An example would be "Aaron + Angelica, icicles" or "Revolutionary Set, snowball fight". Please leave me a prompt (or a few!) I'm putting them on a wheel and spinning myself a random one to write each day!

To say Alex is angry when he and Maria arrive at the shop for her final dress fitting to find Burr already there and deep in conversation with Hercules is an understatement. He’s immediately, obviously furious, and his accusations reverberate in the small shop.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” he asks his Dom, his tone full of accusation and betrayal.

“Having a conversation, Alex. Calm down,” Burr tells him firmly.

“I will _not_ be calm, you have no right to go behind my back and scheme with my friends about me,” Alex tells him hotly. “I’m done with the backstabbing world of politics- I never expected it from my own Dom.”

“Alex, I would never ‘stab you in the back’. Hercules and I just needed to have a conversation, and that conversation was private,” Aaron tells him.

“Oooh, a private discussion. Did you compare notes on what I’m like in bed?” Alex accuses.

“We discussed what we needed to. Nothing you need to worry about,” Aaron assures his sub blandly.

“I’m the only thing you two have in common. I’ll decide what I worry about,” Alex tells him sharply. This is Alexander Hamilton, scourge of Washington’s cabinet, not the softer, more comfortable with his submission side of Alex Herc’s seen lately.

“I have a right to privacy as much as you do, Alex,” Aaron says simply. Alex looks torn between tearing his head off or folding.

“So either I have to tell you _everything_ about my life, or you get to go off and discuss me behind my back with _my_ friends?” Alex demands. Maria is looking worried, and places her hand gently on his arm. He shrugs her off roughly, making her gasp as she’s forced to step back.

“Alexander!” Now Burr really does sound stern, and like a Dom capable of handling a sub like Alex. Hercules winces, but he knows trying to step in would only make things worse and might permanently damage relations with Burr.

“Maria and I’s interactions are _private,”_ Alex sneers pointedly.

“How you treat her in front of me isn’t,” Burr says seriously. “She deserves better than to be collateral damage when you’re upset with me, Alexander.”

Maria is looking nervously between both of them, her whole posture stiff with fear. Alex is still too furious to notice, but Burr sees it and turns to her, softening his tone. “Everyone’s okay, Maria. Alex isn’t going to hurt you, and I’m not going to hurt him.”

She nods, looking shaky. Hercules steps away from Burr’s side, toward the fitting area where Maria’s dress is, and holds out a hand to her. She edges away from Alex, letting Herc hold her protectively.

“Maria doesn’t need to be afraid of me,” Alex seethes, incensed by the implication. “I’m not some self righteous Dom who thinks I can go around controlling people and answer to no one.”

“No, but you’re angry and you’re stronger than her and fear isn’t always rational,” Aaron tells him soothingly.

Alex falters, looking over at Herc and Maria. “I’m fine, Alex,” she assures him. “I was just startled.” She doesn’t step away from Herc, though. He feels the strength it’s taking her to appear unbothered for Alex’s sake.

“Shit,” Alex says. “I’m so sorry, ‘Ria. I’m the worst.”

“No you aren’t, Alex. You got upset, and you let it boil over. She’s fine. You’re fine. Take a breath for me,” Burr coaches.

“I’m still not happy with you,” Alex tells his Dom petulantly, but he does take a deep breath.

“I can live with that. It’s still my prerogative as my own human being, not just half of our relationship, to have conversations I don’t tell you the details of. But if Herc thought I’d said anything improper, about you or anything else, do you honestly think I could keep him from telling you?” Aaron points out.

“I guess not,” Alex admits reluctantly.

“We both love you, Alex. Try to trust that we wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. If you can’t trust me that much yet, trust Herc. He’s more than earned it over the years,” Burr coaches. It’s the same calm, encouraging tone he’d used to get Alex to breathe.

Hercules is surprised at that- Burr openly admitting there are limits to Alex’s trust in him. He suddenly sees how this relationship is possible- Aaron isn’t demanding Alex cede everything a sub gives over to their Dom, all at once. He’s taken what Alex can give, and apparently they’re working toward the rest.

Alex looks at him questioningly now. Herc decides it’s acceptable to speak up and tells him, “Honestly, I’m a lot more onboard with this thing now than I was half an hour ago. I knew you wanted it to work, so I wanted it to work for you. But talking to him and seeing him with you, I’m having an easier time understanding how he can be good for you, not just something you want.”

Alex nods. “He really is.”

“Which is an opinion I’m going to question if he lets you get away with how you’ve just behaved,” Hercules says pointedly.

Alex winces, glancing at his Dom and clearly wondering if Herc is about to see how very much Aaron is _not_ going to let him get away with it firsthand. “I realize this hasn’t come up before, since we are keeping this secret pretty close to our chests and aren’t in ‘public’ as a couple, but I don’t believe in public punishment, Alex,” Aaron reassures his sub.

Alex nods, obviously relieved. Maria looks concerned, though. “I know there’s a difference in punishing him and hurting him,” she begins haltingly. Her worry for Alex is obvious.

Alex picks up on it, obviously putting his own reservations aside to make amends. “Aaron, ‘Ria isn’t really public. Or Herc. And I was rude to them, as much as to you. Maybe they deserve…” He can’t make himself finish the thought.

Aaron sighs. “Maria, eventually I am going to want to be able to deal with my sub privately. But I do understand your very real concerns, and that they come from a place of love for him. So for today, we’ll compromise. Alex needs the dignity of as much privacy as I can provide. But he also needs you to be okay, and you need to be absolutely sure I’m not going to do anything to harm him. So if Hercules will let us borrow his storeroom, Alex and I will step out and handle this now,” he offers. He turns to Alex. “If you’re comfortable with that?”

Alex bites his lip and nods. Hercules thinks of Laf’s frantic letters back during the war, when Alex had really screwed up and John had lost his temper. How worried he’d been about how calm Alex was in the face of John’s furious threats. They’d all explained that, as a submissive, a part of Alex _needed_ correction, to feel secure, but Herc had privately worried about how blase Alex was when John’s threats got extreme, about the level of punishment Alex might willingly accept. John, of course, had kept it to threats and occasionally extremely consensual rough sex. Burr, on the other hand, believes in discipline and boundaries, clearly.

Of course, the reverse would be equally damaging, to a sub like Alex. He needs firm boundaries- they’d all seen how he thrived under Washington’s fatherly care. If Burr is following some ‘don’t really Dominate Alex so he doesn’t spook’ plan, that would be devastating for the submissive, even if it caused no physical harm.

Alex looks guilty, though not particularly afraid of Burr, now. He needs some kind of punishment, clearly, but Herc doesn’t have enough faith in Alex’s self preservational instincts not to be a little concerned as Burr turns to him. “May we?” the other Dom asks.

Herc weighs his responses. If he lets Burr punish Alex here, he’ll know once and for all whether the other Dom is taking good care of Alex. It won’t be fun for anyone, but it’ll provide him peace of mind as much as it will Maria. “Go ahead,” he agrees, gesturing toward the storeroom.

Maria wraps her arms around his arm where it’s holding her as they disappear. “The day after they got together, I challenged Burr,” she confesses. “I thought he’d hurt Alex, given the chance. But he didn’t, then. Usually, I know he won’t. I’m just… nervous, today.”

“Alex startled you,” Hercules reminds her. “It’s understandable that you’re a little jumpy.”

He can’t help straining to hear the sounds coming from his storeroom. Many Doms carry implements- some subtly, a strap tucked into a pocket, others hanging from their waists- but he hadn’t noticed Burr was carrying anything when he measured him. Some Doms make their sub carry the implement, as a constant threat against bad behavior. He’d measured a sub once to discover he had a paddle strapped to his back, which he’d joked was great for posture and as a reminder to behave. He doesn’t think Alex would do well with that.

Now, though, the only thing he hears is quiet talking. He feels Maria’s body moving subtly toward the back, and they both give up the pretense. He releases her, and they step toward the storeroom- which has been left, deliberately, he’s sure, slightly ajar. They can’t see anything, but they can hear.

“It’s like during the scene, isn’t it?” Alex asks, in response to whatever Burr’s said. “I have a temper, but you treat me with more respect than that and you expect the same.”

“Exactly right, sweetheart. I know you’re used to giving your temper free reign and counting on people either loving you or needing you enough to forget it afterwards, but that’s not how you treat the people who matter to you. And I don’t just mean me,” Burr scolds.

“Especially you, though,” Alex says softly.

“Alex, if you’re going to lose it, I am absolutely the safest person to lose it at, because there is nothing in the world you could do that would push me away,” Burr assures him.

“I don’t want to hurt you, though. Or ‘Ria. Or Herc- he knows to keep his mouth shut when I get like that so he doesn’t become a target, but ‘Ria was just trying to help,” Alex says. “I scared her. _I got physical with her.”_ He sounds utterly devastated, horrified at himself. Maria makes a small, choked sound of pain at hearing him like that.

“Alex, you didn’t hit her, or shove her. No, you shouldn’t have shaken her off so roughly, but what you did wasn’t violent. Don’t make it more than it was,” Burr says, sounding much sterner than before.

“Eliza’s going to murder me,” Alex says dully. “And I absolutely deserve it. No wonder Maria wanted to see me get punished.”

Maria starts forward. Herc has some idea that her background is very abusive, so he doesn’t try to grab her and stop her, just follows to do what damage control he can.

She pushes the door to the small storage room open, announcing, “I never want to see you hurt, Alex. I love you, and I forgive you.”

Herc stands protectively over her shoulder. He should’ve stopped her. Just about any Dom he’s ever met would lose their shit over someone interrupting them punishing their sub, or trying to interfere. 

Burr is sitting on a spare workstool. Alex is on his knees in the floor, and it looks like he’d been leaning against his Dom at some point, given how close they are. His posture is ramrod straight now, though he’s made no move to stand up. “‘Ria…” Alex says quietly.

“Let her forgive you. Punishment is my job, you don’t need to torture yourself, sweetheart,” Burr prompts. He puts a hand gently on Alex’s back, directing him, and the sub gets to his feet and goes to her, eyes bright with tears.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers.

“Forgiven,” she reminds him, pulling him into a hug and kissing his forehead. He leans against her heavily.

“Maria, I’m about to ask you to do something you may not be comfortable with. Please tell me the truth,” Burr decides. Hercules stares at him, worried about where this is going.

“I won’t hurt him,” Maria says, pulling Alex closer to her.

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” Burr says. “It’s hard enough for me, when it’s punishment, not something he enjoys. I can do it because he needs it and my brain is set up to fill that need. It would be absolutely unfair to expect that from you.”

Alex has his face buried in Maria’s neck, but Hercules can tell he’s listening closely, obviously with no idea what his Dom is about to say.

“Alex, I’d like your permission to tell Maria a little about how I punish you. Are you okay with that?” Burr asks. That shocks the hell out of Herc, more than anything that’s happened today. Burr is truly treating Alex like an equal, even as he obviously treats him as the submissive in their relationship.

Alex nods. “Do you want Herc to stay or go?” is Burr’s next question.

“He can stay,” Alex says softly.

“Maria, feeling close to the people he loves is very important to Alex,” Burr explains. “Especially when he feels he’s wronged them. To that end, I always make sure I’m in visual or physical contact with Alex during punishment. But today, I’m not the only person he’s worried he’s hurt. And he’s having trouble letting go of hurting you.”

Maria looks at the Dom searchingly, and Burr smiles at her in reassurance before continuing. “I’m going to spank him. Actually spank, not beat, or even paddle or whip. But before that he’s going to spend a few minutes in the corner, thinking about how he can keep himself under control when he’s upset. During corner time, I’d like you to come sit with him, so he doesn’t feel isolated, and knows he’s _earned_ your forgiveness.”

“I wouldn’t have to watch while you…” her voice trails off.

“No. You and Hercules would be back outside the door for the spanking, and only you would come join us while Alex is in the corner. If you’re not comfortable, that’s completely fine. Alex will understand. Just hugging him when it’s all over would be enough, if that’s what you’d rather do,” Burr assures her.

“I’ll do it,” Maria says. “That is if Alex…”

“Thank you.” He’d already been holding her, but he squeezes her close with such force that she gasps. “Thank you, both of you. Aaron, how do you always know what I need?” he asks wonderingly.

“I don’t always. But I do my best, because I love you,” Aaron assures him.

“Can we get this over with?” Alex requests. Hercules is relieved he doesn’t sound afraid, just sorry and eager for forgiveness. He steps back into the hall, and Hercules deliberately leaves the door cracked exactly how it had been earlier.

There are a few quiet words, then silence, presumably as Alex serves his corner time. After a few minutes- Herc didn’t check his watch, so he’s not sure exactly how many- Maria slips silently out of the back room and comes to stand beside him.

Alex and Aaron’s voices are quiet, but Aaron’s tone is unmistakably stern, for all it’s tempered with affection. Alex responds more docilely than Herc would ever have expected. He doesn’t try to strain to hear the details of their conversation, just keeps half an ear on the pair.

Soon, the echoing, sharp slaps of a firm hand on bare, sensitive skin can be heard through the shop. Burr spanks Alex thoroughly, with occasional pauses for more scolding, and as the punishment continues Alex’s little noises of discomfort begin, making Hercules’ heart ache. But the sub needs accountability and limits, and Burr isn’t being unduly harsh. Hercules forces himself not to intervene. Alex wouldn’t thank him for it, and Burr would likely never forgive him.

****

Alex isn’t sure he’s ever been so relieved to be put over his Dom’s knee. Herc uses this space as a secondary dressing and storage area, and Aaron has somehow found a small mirror and angled them toward it, so Alex can see his Dom’s face. That bit of care gives him an extra shot of courage as he lowers his clothes and lets himself be drawn into place, over Burr’s knee where he sits on an old work stool.

“Your temper is something we’ve talked about before, Alex. Being upset or frustrated, I understand. Even needing to express it. But directing it _at_ people is unacceptable. Especially the people who love you, who deserve better than to be your verbal punching bags,” Aaron scolds.

Alex feels terrible. “I’m sorry, that I was rude and that I didn’t trust you.”

“I’m not spanking you for not trusting me, Alex. Trust has to be earned, and it will come in its own time. You warned me it wouldn’t be easy for you to give me your trust, though I see every day that you do your best. I’m proud of you for that, Alex. No, if you can’t trust me with something yet, you can always let me know or ask questions. But I will not be spoken to so rudely, and I will not see Maria frightened because she tried to support you,” Aaron scolds.

“I’m sorry,” Alex says again. His Dom pats his back softly, then lands the first spank.

Burr isn’t going easy on him in deference to the people listening in the hall. Alex quickly forgets all of his good intentions to be quiet so they don’t hear him, too, and soon he’s crying over his Dom’s knee, accepting the scolding words and aching spanks to his tender flesh that Burr metes out.

“Accusing and yelling are not appropriate ways to talk to your partner, Alex, regardless of dynamic. I don’t speak to you that way, and I don’t expect to be spoken to that way either. I sincerely hope you don’t talk to Eliza that way- if I ever find out you’ve been that rude to your wife, you’ll get a spanking that will make it almost impossible to sit down while you write her a formal apology afterwards,” Aaron tells him sternly.

Alex _has_ lost his temper at Eliza over the years. Usually not because she deserves it but because he’s stressed about something, and Betsy loves him enough to forgive him. But he feels terrible afterwards every time. He cries in acknowledgement of his Dom’s promise.

“You are entirely too articulate to reduce yourself to petty accusations when you don’t get your way, Alex. You may always ask the question- but civilly. Understood?” Burr asks.

“Yes, sir!” Alex howls. He still doesn’t understand how a simple spanking can reduce him to a crying mess. He’s _positive_ his pain tolerance is higher than this. Something about knowing he’s disappointed Burr, though, just undoes him.

Even the thought is enough to make him cry harder, and he twists his neck to get a view of his Dom in the small mirror across the room. Burr is watching him carefully. His face is more cautious than caustic- he doesn’t look angry at Alex at all, just determined to teach him a lesson. 

A swat to a particularly sensitive spot makes Alex cry out, amid his tears, and he sees the way his Dom winces. Alex had known Burr didn’t enjoy punishing him or causing him pain, but it’s quite another thing to witness it first hand. He stores the thought to deal with later- rational thinking seems to be beyond him, just now.

Everything but crying seems to be beyond him, in fact. He realizes dimly that his Dom is speaking again, but he can’t quite concentrate on the words.

“Alex, I asked you a question,” Burr says, pausing the spanks.

“Ummmm….” Alex is fairly sure good subs are supposed to listen during punishment, not get so distracted crying they can’t.

Burr takes pity on him and repeats it. “What do you need to do as soon as we’re done here?” he prompts. He starts swatting again while he waits for an answer, but he’s going slower and lighter than before, and Alex can just barely think through it.

“Tell ‘Ria sorry?” Alex guesses. “And Herc. If I was accusing you I was accusing him, too?” He realizes something. “Do I need to tell you sorry, again?”

“No, sweetheart,” Burr tells him, giving him a harder spank, that makes him gasp. “You already said sorry to me.” Another harder spank. “And I know you meant it.” Alex whines when Burr’s hand comes down hard again. “Now you tell them sorry and it’ll all be okay.” Alex is braced for it, but the last hard swat still makes him howl.

“All over, sweetheart. You’re forgiven,” Burr tells him, rubbing his back softly. Alex stays where he is for a moment, just getting his breathing under control and trying to stop crying. Burr pets him and murmurs soft reassurances until he’s ready to get up.

Once Burr helps him rise and redress, Alex becomes horrifyingly aware that Herc and ‘Ria are just outside the door, and he was _loud_ during his spanking. They definitely heard not only the swats but his crying. He flushes red, even as his Dom gently uses his handkerchief to dry his face.

“What’s this?” Aaron asks worriedly.

“They heard,” Alex whispers.

Aaron matches his tone. “They probably did,” he agrees, not even hesitating to tell Alex the truth. As much as he doesn’t like the truth, right now, Alex is grateful for it. “But you know what? They love you. And honestly, if they’re going to have anything negative to say about anyone, it’s going to be me for making you cry,” his Dom assures him.

Alex shakes his head. “I didn’t just deserve it, I needed it,” he tells Aaron.

Aaron kisses him gently. “Good. And I’m always here to give you what you need, regardless of what anyone else is going to think. But I _am_ a little wary of facing Hercules, just now.”

“Together, then?” Alex asks, taking his Dom’s hand and feeling braver with the other man at his side.

“Together.” Aaron kisses his knuckles before leading him back to the main shop.

Maria doesn’t look much further from tears than Alex himself feels, when he sees her, and he feels awful. Listening to him be punished was obviously hard on her.

“I’m so sorry, ‘Ria,” he says softly, opening his arms for a hug, if she’s willing to give him one.

She is, reaching for him without hesitation or fear. He’s unspeakably relieved, and a few more tears leak out into her hair as he says, “I’m so sorry, I never wanted to scare you. I lost my temper.”

“Shhh, sister-wife. You’re forgiven,” Maria teases him gently. “Though I’m not so sure Burr is, for spanking you so hard!”

She’s trying to put him at ease, but Alex can’t help defending his Dom. “He didn’t give me any more than I needed, to remember it next time and to feel better about how guilty I felt,” he tells her quietly.

“Then I suppose I’ll forgive him, too,” Maria says, kissing his cheek and releasing him to hug Burr, who had been staring silently at an equally silent Hercules. Alex goes to him next.

“I’m sorry about causing such a scene, and accusing you and Aaron of… honestly, I don’t even know what I was accusing you of,” Alex admits. “And for making all of this so awkward.”

“Hush,” Herc tells him, hugging him tight. “Nothing’s awkward. This is just another way your Dom takes care of you. And even if I don’t like you being upset in the short term, I know you need it in the long term. I wouldn’t think less of either of you because Burr punishes you when you need it,” the Dom assures him.

“I do feel better, now,” Alex admits. His voice drops to a whisper as he says, “This wasn’t the first time I’ve lost my temper at Aaron when I really shouldn’t have, lately.”

“I suspected,” Herc tells him, petting his hair. “But he’s obviously willing to take the time to help you work on it, and do better.”

“Yeah,” Alex admits. “Even if he does hate punishing me.”

“I’d be more worried if he enjoyed it,” Herc assures him, picking him up for one last, tight squeeze before releasing him.

Alex gravitates right back to Aaron, and now that everybody’s okay again Herc sends Maria to try on her dress. She’s stunning, and Alex gasps when she does a little turn for them.

“Eliza’s going to _die,”_ he says. “My wife is going to take one look at you in that and spontaneously combust, along with half the guests at the ball. Is it even _legal_ for her to look that good?” he demands of Herc.

“You’re the lawyer, man,” Herc tells him with a laugh.

“It really is exquisite. And Maria, I’ve never seen you look more beautiful,” Aaron adds.

She’s blushing. “Thank you both. What do you think, Hercules? Does it need any adjustments?” she asks.

“It’s perfect,” he tells her. “You’re going to stun them all.”

Maria grins and goes to change back into her regular clothes. Herc promises to have both outfits for the ball boxed up and sent to the Hamilton’s, and hugs each of them goodbye. When he hugs Alex, he whispers, “He’ll do, Alex. He’ll do.”

Alex doesn’t pretend to misunderstand what he means. Somehow, seeing how Aaron deals with him when he’s misbehaved has been the last thing Herc needed, to completely approve of their relationship. Alex grins as he steps back, quickly reaching out to squeeze his Dom’s hand before releasing it as they make their way outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Remember, PLEASE leave me a prompt for anything you'd like to see in this verse! (Side characters are available, too, I will absolutely write something off the wall like "Guy from the bondage shop, Christmas ornaments" or combos we haven't actually seen so far, ie Jefferson, etc. Feel free to prompt something that would have to be an AU from the regular series, too!


End file.
